Suspension
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Keisuke's suffering from insomnia, and his brother is there to help out. RyousukexKeisuke, M for smut, and just for good measure, this is a fic about brothers who love each other an awful lot more than brothers generally do.


Title: Suspension

**Title:** Suspension

**Characters:** Takahashi Ryousuke, Takahashi Keisuke

**Summary:** Keisuke's suffering from insomnia, and his brother is there to help out.

**Notes:** Written for the last round of IJ's Porn Battle, to the prompt "Initial D, Ryousuke/Keisuke, testing the suspension." 2251 words. _Aniki_ Older brother; this is how Keisuke tends to address Ryousuke, and the English "Bro" just... doesn't convey quite the same feeling.

**Warnings: **Smut, featuring brothers who love each other _very_ much indeed.

**Suspension**

Midday, the day after another successful challenge, and he should have been resting, but Keisuke couldn't get to sleep. His nerves were jangling and he didn't quite know why, just that he felt at loose ends.

He let himself out of the van where everyone was trying to catch catnaps, sleeping what his brother called the sleep of the just, with the faintest of quirks to his lips. Aniki's humor was like that, there and gone again, like the flash of light on glass. Elusive. Hard to pin down.

That was Aniki all over, actually.

Keisuke ambled through their camp, irritated at not being able to sleep, at wanting something and not even knowing what that something was. It was a gorgeous day; the summer heat had finally broken and the sky was deep and blue overhead, and he should have been _sleeping_, dead to the world and the splendors of autumn.

"You should be resting."

His brother's words echoed what he was thinking so closely that it took Keisuke a moment to register that they were coming from outside his head.

Aniki was leaning against the FC, unmussed and impeccable even though he'd probably been up since the day before. He'd given up on figuring out how his brother did it, even when they were on the road more often than not. Keisuke would have liked to have known what the trick was, especially for those days when they'd been driving for hours and he felt grimy just from sitting in his car for that long, breathing in the same recycled air over and over.

"So should you," Keisuke said, because it was the first thing that came into his head, and he was tired, and pissed off about being tired.

His temper didn't ruffle Aniki either. "I couldn't sleep," Aniki said, one shoulder rising a fraction above the other.

That punctured Keisuke's temper; he could feel it draining out of him. Its absence left him feeling even more tired, but his nerves were still crashing against each other. "Me either," he said. "Too much adrenaline, I guess. Beats the hell out of me how Fujiwara manages to sack out like he does."

Aniki smiled; just a faint ticking up of the corners of his mouth. "Fujiwara is exceptional," he murmured.

Rage stabbed through Keisuke at that, the way it nearly always did when Aniki looked like that, talked like that, about Fujiwara. Keisuke stifled it, like he always did. "Yeah."

Aniki looked at him. The camp was quiet, except for them and the breeze rustling the leaves over their heads. "Why don't you like Fujiwara?"

"I like Fujiwara just fine." Keisuke shrugged. "He's a good driver." A great driver, even, but that was something he couldn't bring himself to say out loud, just like he refused to admit that Fujiwara might have been better than him. That was something he could change, could fix, and Keisuke was fucking sure he would, sooner or later. It was just a matter of effort, that was all.

Aniki looked at him, reminding Keisuke, silently, that he'd always been shit at keeping secrets from his brother. Finally Aniki looked around their camp, and tipped his head at the car. "Come on," he said. "Let's go for a drive."

Keisuke wasn't stupid; he could tell that his brother had decided to pin him down about this. He wasn't an idiot, either, so he nodded and headed for the passenger side, because getting a chance to ride shotgun with Aniki wasn't something he was willing to pass up.

Aniki eased them out of camp so smoothly that Keisuke would have been willing to bet that no one even noticed their departure, and merged into the flow of traffic just as smoothly. The traffic was too heavy for Aniki to really cut loose and _drive_--daylight and all--but getting to watch him was still an education. The part of Keisuke that wasn't on edge with nerves sat back and watched for a while, silent.

Aniki didn't say anything either, about Fujiwara or anything else. Bit by bit, Keisuke found himself relaxing, exhaustion finally managing to overtake him. He settled deeper into the passenger seat as fatigue crept over him, mind drifting from the ways and means of Aniki's driving, lulled by the smooth purr of the engine.

That, of course, was when Aniki struck. "You drove well last night."

His brother's voice surprised Keisuke, jolting him out of his half-doze. He responded before his brain was fully in gear. "Not as well as Fujiwara did." Another record shattered on the downhill run, another hillclimb that was adequate but not astounding. There were days when Keisuke was starting to be afraid that this was how the rest of his life was going to go.

"Fujiwara also did well," Aniki allowed. And the thing was, he was so good at that neutral tone that Keisuke couldn't even tell what he was actually thinking.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" Keisuke stared out the window at the passing scenery. Aniki'd gotten them off onto a side road at some point. There was a lot less traffic and a lot more trees. Scenic, if a person liked that sort of thing: two brothers out for a pleasant Sunday drive. The thought made him angry, for some reason, and anger made him reckless. "So. You fucked him yet?"

"No," Aniki said, deep and even, not ruffled, not even by that. "Have you?"

"Are you kidding?" Keisuke looked away from the window, but his brother's profile didn't have anything to give away. "I'm not the one he has a mancrush on."

He caught just the faintest twitch at the corner of Aniki's mouth. "No? I think you're being hasty."

"I don't want to fuck Fujiwara," Keisuke growled, while the darker corner of his mind turned over the possibility of taking Fujiwara, of mastering him in that way, at least. Then he dismissed the idea. With his luck, Fujiwara'd end up being better in bed, too.

Aniki's sudden bark of laughter startled him, made him realize he'd said that last part out loud. "Is that what this is about?" he asked, as he braked, and pulled off onto yet another side road that, judging from the way there were weeds growing up through the pavement, didn't see much use.

Keisuke hunched his shoulders as they idled along. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"We have to do something," Aniki said, and pulled the car over, parking under a stand of trees. The silence after he killed the engine was intense.

Keisuke kept his eyes forward as Aniki shifted in his seat, staring resolutely at the trees, mouth pressed shut.

Aniki sighed. "You don't have any reason to be jealous of Fujiwara."

"Who said I was jealous? I'm not jealous." Not that he thought Aniki was going to buy it. He wasn't going to let that stop him from trying, though.

Aniki made a sound that might have been frustration, in a lesser man. "Keisuke. You don't have any reason to be jealous of Fujiwara," he said, again.

"Heard you the first time," Keisuke said. "Loud and clear." It must be affecting his driving, he decided. Hence the conversation. He'd have to do something about that, if it'd gotten this bad.

Aniki sighed again. "I don't believe you're listening at all."

Strong fingers caught Keisuke's chin and brought it around, forcing him to look at his brother. Aniki actually looked somewhat frustrated, which was more than he showed, even on the nights where everything mechanical that could go wrong did. "Sorry," Keisuke said. "I'll stop letting it affect my driving--"

Aniki didn't let go of his chin. "This isn't about your driving," he said, and then gave him part of an actual smile, small and swift. "At least, not entirely."

"Then... what's it about?" He must have been too tired to think, because for the life of him, Keisuke couldn't think of what else might drive his brother to these measures.

Aniki's smile settled in his eyes. "The fact that Fujiwara isn't the only one who has... how did you put it? a mancrush? on me."

The awful import of that sank in slowly, perhaps because Keisuke'd made up his mind a long time ago that Aniki knowing the truth couldn't possibly end well, and therefore it must never happen. And now Aniki did know, and seemed to have for--at least a little while. "I'm sorry," Keisuke whispered, horrified. "It's--I'm--"

"Shh," Aniki said, and then his thumb slipped up and stroked over Keisuke's lower lip. "It's all right, little brother."

Such a simple gesture shouldn't have left Keisuke's heart hammering in his chest, or heat knotting up his guts. Nevertheless, it did. Keisuke had to swallow hard before he could manage to say anything, and even then it came out as a croak. "Aniki..."

"You don't have to be jealous of Fujiwara," Aniki told him, for the third time, and this time he underlined the point by leaning over to Keisuke's side of the car, cradling Keisuke's face between his palms, and kissing him.

Keisuke's brain was frozen, but his hands knew what to do. They hauled Aniki closer, as he murmured his brother's name, and the solidity of Aniki's shoulders under his palms broke him out of his shock. "Aniki," he said again, against his brother's mouth, and kissed back, reveling in the slick heat of Aniki's tongue against his own and the wave of hunger and need that crashed down on him. "Aniki, yes, please--"

Aniki's mouth was just as eager against his, and so were his hands, stroking over Keisuke's chest, hot even through the layers of Keisuke's clothes. The reality of having those hands on him--big and strong and capable, whether they were holding a wrench or a laptop, hands that would be just as deft with a surgeon's tools (even though every fiber of Keisuke's soul screamed out that it would be a waste of a damn fine mechanic)--made Keisuke moan. "Yes," he gasped, arching against Aniki's hands as much as the confined space would allow him, sending the car rocking with the movement. He dug his hands into his brother's shoulders. "Aniki, please..."

Aniki knew what he wanted, even without saying it out loud; one of those broad hands curved over the front of Keisuke's jeans, kneading his groin through the denim. Keisuke cried out at the shock of pleasure that jolted through him, and let his head fall back against the headrest. Aniki's mouth slid down his throat, hot and wet, and then his fingers were popping the button of Keisuke's jeans, pulling down the zipper, and sliding inside. Another groan tore itself out of Keisuke's throat as calloused fingers wrapped tight around him, rasping over him, hot and perfect, coaxing him higher with firm, steady strokes, until he lost track of everything outside his own skin as heat and pleasure seared through him.

He came back to himself slowly, wrung out and limp in the passenger seat, just the way he'd been after that night right when he'd been a teenager and Aniki had taken it upon himself to get Keisuke back on track. The car smelled like sex, damp and musky, and Aniki was watching him. "God..." Keisuke breathed, at last. "Aniki..." And now, for pity's sake, was a really ridiculous time to suddenly turn shy.

He made himself reach out anyway, with a hand that wanted to shake. Aniki let Keisuke curl his fingers around his nape and draw him close, into another kiss. It was just as hot as the first, even without the urgent edge to it.

Against his mouth, Aniki said, "Fujiwara will never be mine the way you are, little brother."

Keisuke closed his eyes as something unknotted in his chest. "Yes," he said, softly. "Yes, Aniki."

He could feel Aniki smiling. After a moment, a hand settled in his hair, stroking it.

Keisuke meant to open his eyes, to reach for Aniki and see to him, but lassitude was stealing through him, fast on the heels of peace. He barely noticed slipping over the edge into sleep.

When he did open his eyes again, it was dusk, and Aniki was nudging his shoulder. "Sleep well?" he murmured, as Keisuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." They were back at Project D's camp; a wave of vertigo washed through Keisuke. Had he fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing? Keisuke bit his lip, glancing at Aniki from the corner of his eye.

"Good." Aniki's smile was almost too fast to see, but it lingered in his eyes, private and almost gentle. He reached over and ruffled Keisuke's hair, something he hadn't done in years, and his fingers lingered for just a moment at the back of Keisuke's neck. "We'll do it again, if you keep on having trouble sleeping."

The surge of relief was so intense it left Keisuke giddy, and he grinned, helplessly. "Yes, Aniki."

Not even the fact that the first person they saw once they got out of the car was Fujiwara could dampen his mood. "Where've you been?" Fujiwara asked, as Keisuke stretched out his back.

Aniki beat him to the answer. "We were testing the suspension," he said, smooth and bland.

Keisuke laughed for five minutes straight at that, and not even the look Fujiwara gave him (Are you _insane?_) could stop him.

**end**


End file.
